To Live and Love
by TheatrePirate
Summary: Lydia Kingsley, Alice's granddaughter, feels trapped ever since her grandmother passed away. Forced to marry against her will, Lydia longs for something more. The opportunity comes when a white rabbit changes everything. Mad Hatter/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_"Are you sure she is the only heir?"_

_"Yes, your majesty. She is the only grandchild of Alice. The one that the oraculum has shown us."_

_"Very well then. We shall summon her here tomorrow. McTwisp, are you prepared to go fetch Miss Lydia?"_

_"Of course your Majesty. I will go at once."_

_"Perfect. Thank you."_

_The White Queen stood at the window of her very large meeting room. She dismissed her court and when she was alone, smiled to herself._

_"An heir."_


	2. Stuck

Hey all! I know that I have another story that I have been majorly slacking on, but this was just a little idea that I had to get down. I've been in a sort of creative funk lately but all of a sudden I've been able to continue with stories that I've sort of put aside. I don't really know where this one is going but I hope you like it!

Chapter 1- Stuck

Bleak. That's what it was. Just, bleak. Everything about it, from the cobblestone streets to the grey smoke that rose from the chimneys of houses was bleak. It was as if she lived in an insane asylum, a place void of life and happiness. A place of pure sadness.

Ever since her grandmother and sole family member left to her had died, Lydia Kingsley hadn't been the same. If was if the life had been sucked out of her as well. She no longer wished to socialize, to leave the house, to laugh. It was a strange feeling; knowing that you were the only one of your family left. Lydia sometimes wondered if there was even a point for her to stay in London, or even in the world.

Her grandmother Alice Kingsley had raised Lydia ever since she was a child. Both of Lydia's parents had died of scarlet fever when she was only three years old and because she had no aunts or uncles Alice was happy to take primary care of Lydia. Their bond was as strong as any mother and daughters would be. Alice enchanted Lydia with stories from her worldly adventures and bedtime stories. Lydia's favorite story was that of the time Alice met and fell in love with a handsome Irishman who was a sailor aboard the ship Alice had traveled on. Alice would tell Lydia of how they met and quickly fell in love. He courted her in every country they visited and soon they married in India before returning home to England. Alice had one child, a son, Thomas, who would become Lydia's father. She would always say that that is where Lydia got her fiery red hair. The Irishman had wavy locks of reddish-brown hair and passed it down to his son, Lydia's father, and then to Lydia.

"I have always been quite fond of red hair," Alice would tell Lydia as she thought back not only to her husband, but to an old friend as well. A friend who had changed her life forever. "All of my favorite people have it," she said.

Alice told no one of her adventures in Underland. She kept them hidden for her entire life. A sort of personal memory; something she didn't want and didn't feel like she needed to share.

Alice had passed when Lydia was fifteen and on the brink of adulthood. She died of natural causes and had known her time had come. The day she died, she called Lydia into her room and told her the story once more, of the dashing Irishman and the adventure of a lifetime.

"Lydia," she had said, taking Lydia's hand in her own. "You must promise me that you will travel. Every opportunity you have, take it. Travel to places far and wide, to places you didn't even knew existed. Because it is there that you truly learn how to live."

Lydia stared at her grandmother with tears in her eyes, gripping Alice's hand tighter.

"I promise," she said firmly and quietly. Alice smiled.

And then she was gone.

Lydia was alone. It wasn't until after her grandmother's burial that she found out Alice's friend Agatha Cross was to be her guardian. Lydia should have known that her grandmother wouldn't have sent her to an orphanage or foster home.

A long time companion of Alice, Agatha Cross had plans for her late friend's granddaughter. Agatha, always the cunning and intelligent woman she was, believed in the values of British society and knew that Lydia needed to assume her role as wife and mother. She was also aware of Lydia's new inheritance of all of the Kingsley riches. As stated in Alice's will, Lydia was to remain under the supervision of Agatha until her twenty-first birthday. Agatha had until then to marry off Lydia and receive some of Alice's large fortune. Agatha's young nephew Philip Cross was the answer.

Recently returned from school, Philip Cross was well on his way to becoming one of London's most dignified and well-respected politicians. Dashing, intelligent, and stylish, Philip was every girls dream mate. Agatha had demanded Philip propose to Lydia two months ago and Lydia had been required to accept. Wedding preparations had started instantly in order to marry Lydia off as soon as possible. Philip and his mother were coming over this morning to finalize all plans before the wedding, which was set to take place in two days, on the eve of Lydia's twenty-first birthday.

"Lydia?" A nasally and high-strung voice called from behind Lydia's bedroom door. Lydia, who had been daydreaming while staring outside of her window into the distance suddenly snapped back to reality. She hurried to her messy bed and attempted to clean it up as much as she could before Agatha burst into the room.

"Lydia," she said upon entering. Lydia moved away from the bed quickly and to the center of her room to stand at attention, hands clasped behind her back. Agatha's eyes grew large when she discovered Lydia was still in her nightgown.

"Lydia! What are you still doing in your night clothes?" she reprimanded. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No," Lydia replied simply.

"It's almost ten o'clock! Philip and his mother will be here any minute!"

Agatha hurried over to Lydia's closet and threw the doors open. She began to sort through the different dresses Lydia had before coming to a purple one and eyeing it.

"I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes," Lydia told her meekly.

Scoffing, Agatha turned back to Lydia with the dress in hand.

"When you are twenty-one and married off, Miss Lydia, I will be out of your hair and you will be able to pick out all the clothes you want. Until then, I decide."

Agatha handed Lydia the dress and a pair of white boots.

"Put these on and I expect to see you in the parlor in no more than ten minutes."

With that, Agatha left Lydia alone. Lydia dressed herself in the light purple dress she had been given. It was an off the shoulder dress, light and airy with a crinoline underneath. It had a bluish tint to it as well. She then sat down at her vanity and applied some color to her lips and cheeks. When she was finished with that, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her long red hair fell in gentle waves down to the middle of her back. She had it pinned back on either side of her head with two of her grandmother's hairpins. Her green eyes looked back at her, sad and empty. Lydia had forgotten what it felt like to have life in one's eyes. Here she was, preparing to throw her life away, to give it to a man she didn't even know. She looked out the window again. There had to be something more for her out there. Her grandmother had such incredible adventures. Why was Lydia stuck like this?

"LYDIA!" Agatha yelled from downstairs. Lydia jumped and hurried out of her room. She rushed to the top of the staircase and down the stairs to the opening of the parlor. She stood in the doorway as three pairs of heads turned to her. Agatha, Philip, and Philip's mother Margaret stood as she entered. Lydia smiled nervously and walked carefully into the room.

"There you are Lydia. It's about time you come and greet our guests," Agatha said.

Margaret Cross was a severe looking woman with wiry gray hair that was pulled back in a tight bun. She wore dark purple lipstick and too much eye makeup. She had the pointiest nose Lydia had ever seen. Her face looked as though it was melting and her neck was long and thin, covered with excess skin. She wore a black coat over a deep green velvet dress. To be honest, she scared the creeps out of Lydia. To think that Margaret would soon be her mother-in-law made Lydia's skin crawl.

Philip could not have been more the opposite of his mother. He was extremely handsome. Tall with dark brown eyes and brown, shiny, thick hair, Philip Cross could easily be London's most attractive bachelor. He had flawless skin and a dazzling white smile. How he and Margaret were related, Lydia had no idea.

"Good morning Ms. Cross, Philip," Lydia said curtseying.

"Miss Lydia," Philip replied, taking her hand and kissing it gently. She stared at him as he did so before pulling her hand away.

"Lydia, why don't you and Philip have your tea in the garden today?" Agatha said. "I'll have the butler bring it out."

Lydia nodded and turned to Philip who held out his arm to her. She took it and the two left for the garden.

"A splendid day don't you agree?" Philip asked once they were outside. Lydia looked up at the overcast sky.

"Yes, lovely," she replied, wanting to roll her eyes.

They sat down at a table in the garden and soon a butler came over with the tea. He served Lydia and as she was conversing with him, Philip stared at her. She fixed her tea with sugar and thanked the butler before he waddled away. Once the butler was out of site, Philip smiled at Lydia.

"You're ravishing," he told her, causing Lydia's head to shoot up from her tea.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said," Philip went on, getting up from his chair and moving behind hers. He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved his lips close to her ear. He whispered,

"You're ravishing."

Philip began to kiss Lydia's neck slowly and sensually. This was all too much for her. Philip had never shown her this much affection. Why now? Why two days before her wedding?

"Philip," she said, about to protest when Lydia saw something scurry through the shrubs in the garden. Philip didn't seem to see or hear it; he was too busy seducing Lydia. Confused, Lydia furrowed her brow and saw that it was a rabbit. He was holding a pocket watch and signaled for Lydia to hurry up, and then he disappeared. Had she gone mad?

"Philip, stop," Lydia finally said. She stood up and moved away from him.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her. "I'm kissing you. Is there a problem?"

Lydia scoffed. "Philip, I don't know you. You don't know me."

"Yes I do," Philip replied frantically. "I know that you are Lydia Alice Kingsley, you are twenty years old, you love…tea?"

Lydia laughed and shook her head. "Philip, please. Just do me a favor and understand that this just isn't the right…" Lydia looked passed Philip and saw the white rabbit with the watch again. The rabbit then took off into the large field behind the Kingsley estate.

"Time," Lydia finished.

"Lydia, what are you talking about?" Philip asked. He was so confused.

"I'm sorry Philip, but I have to go."

And with that, Lydia began to run after the rabbit.

"Lydia!" Philip called after her. The more he called her name, the fast she ran.

"Lydia!" he called again and started to run after her. When Lydia and the rabbit saw that he was following them, they sprinted faster. Soon, the white rabbit came to a large tree with a hole at the trunk. It was big enough for a grown man to fall into. He hopped into the whole without stopping to hesitate. When he disappeared from Lydia's sight, she slowed her pace and approached the hole carefully. She peeked in, hoping not to loose her balance. Should she fall in? Was this her adventure? She thought back to her grandmother's last words.

"_You must promise me that you will travel. Every opportunity you have, take it. Travel to places far and wide, to places you didn't even knew existed. Because it is there that you learn how to live."_

"LYDIA!" Philip yelled. He was getting closer. Lydia didn't have much time but she decided what she wanted to do. With one look back at her grandmother's home, and the young man sprinting across the open field, Lydia closed her eyes and fell.

There's chapter one! I love reviews


	3. Underland

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Tim Burton or Lewis Carroll's work belong to me. I only own Lydia and any other random character that appears within this story.

Hello all! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Underland

Lydia fell for what seemed like forever. What had she gotten herself into? Where was she going? She then saw the ground in sight and braced herself. Lydia landed face down on some dirt and surprisingly wasn't hurt at all. She rested a moment before opening her eyes slowly. Lydia looked around where she lay and then stood cautiously. She brushed off her purple dress and looked up at the world around her. The girl was aghast. It was a place unlike anything she had seen before. The colors here were nowhere near those of London's and the fauna was almost tropical. Mushrooms rose far above her head and the flowers that lined the side of the pathway had faces and murmured to each other as they watched Lydia's every move.

As amazed as Lydia was by the beauty of this new world, she was also alone and lost. Not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Hello?" Lydia called. Her voice sounded so small. None of the flowers answered.

"Is anyone there?" she asked again. Nothing.

"I suppose not," she said to herself, deciding to move forward on her own. She hadn't taken more than two steps when she heard someone speak.

"It's you," a silky smooth voice purred.

"Me?" Lydia asked looking around her.

"Yes you," the voice replied. "We've all been waiting for you."

"Who are you?" Lydia asked, looking all around her. "And where are you?"

Suddenly a pair of enormous bluish-green eyes appeared in the fog followed by the head and body of a cat. Lydia had to rub her eyes to make sure she was actually seeing a cat floating in mid-air. The animal floated down to her level, blinked at her and smiled the biggest smile Lydia had ever seen.

"Why, I'm the Chessire Cat, Miss Lydia. Don't you know about me?"

Lydia looked at him, completely confused. Why in the world would she know about a mysterious cat in a world she had never been to before? Lydia shook her head.

"No, I don't." The Cat's smiled quickly turned to a frown. Lydia noticed she had saddened the creature and immediately tried to cheer him up.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Lydia told him, trying to meet her eyes with his again. "It's just, well I'm terribly confused, and I don't know where I am."

The Cat looked back at her.

"You mean, you haven't heard of any of us?"

"No," Lydia replied. "Us?"

The Cat smiled at her.

"Will you come with me?" The Cat asked. "I know someone who can answer all of your questions."

"Really?" Lydia asked.

The Cheshire Cat smiled at her before turning away from Lydia and sounding out a high-pitched whistle. Shortly, the ground beneath Lydia's feet began to shake and the sound of large thumps grew louder and louder. Lydia stared into the distance when she suddenly saw a large creature barreling towards her. It looked like a huge, furry dog or hyena of some sort. The animal was soon halting to a stop right in front of Lydia as she braced herself to be torn apart and eaten. When she realized she wasn't in the mouth of this horrifying animal, Lydia peeked out from the arm that she held over her face.

"What is that?" she asked, frozen with fear.

"The Bandersnatch. Don't worry my dear," The Cheshire Cat said. "He's positively harmless."

Lydia looked at him like he was crazy.

"Harmless?" she said, shocked. "You must be mad!"

The Cat chuckled. "We are all mad here," he told her. "Hop on."

Lydia hesitated.

"Do you want to walk all the way to Marmoreal?" Cheshire asked. Lydia still had no idea what he was talking about. Coming to the conclusion that she had no choice. Lydia cautiously approached the beast, reaching out and touching its heavy coat of fur. Then, in one swift movement, Lydia climbed atop the Bandersnatch, grabbing on tight. In a flash, the creature was off and running. Surprisingly, riding the Bandersnatch made Lydia smile. The first real smile she had had in a while. She felt so free and weightless, even laughing as she rode.

After a while of traveling, a beautiful white castle appeared in the distance and the Bandersnatch slowed his pace. Once on Marmoreal grounds, Cheshire appeared again as Lydia thanked the animal and slid off. She made her way with Cheshire down a beautiful path surrounded by trees, full of pink flower blossoms. Lydia stared in wonder at everything in her sight. This place was incredible. Cheshire stopped Lydia when she was at the bottom of a white marble staircase that led to the entrance of the castle.

"Wait here," Cheshire instructed and disappeared again. Lydia nodded and watched the Cat disappear into thin air.

Inside the palace, Cheshire found Mirana, the White Queen, seated at her throne, surrounded by her ladies in waiting, discussing plans for an upcoming feast and party in celebration of the arrival of Underland's new heir to the throne. When Mirana saw Cheshire arrive, she stood up instantly.

"My Queen," the cat said, bowing his head respectively.

"Has she arrived?" The Queen asked in a subdued excitement.

"She is right outside, Your Majesty," Cheshire informed her.

Mirana smiled a grin almost as large as Cheshire's. She clapped her hands and instructed that the members of the court assemble in the main entryway of the castle.

"Lyriana," the Queen asked her main lady in waiting. "Will you please fetch Tarrant, and Mallymkun and tell them to join me at the castle entrance?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lyriana said and disappeared.

Excitement was bubbling within Mirana as she made her way outside and to the top of the stairs. Her heir was finally in Underland, Alice's granddaughter. She was the only logical and obvious choice for the next Queen of Underland.

Mirana of Marmoreal had decided long ago that she was not going to produce an heir of her own. She wanted no part of finding a husband. She preferred to rule alone and in the company of people who were in no way related to her. Mirana believed in the strength of a woman on her own and settling down was never an option for her.

Stepping into the sun, Mirana saw the young woman standing alone. She was lovely. Silky, thick, long red hair that curled gently down her back. She wore a light purple dress that blew lightly in the Underland wind and white boots that had gotten a bit dirty. What was missing was the gleam that Alice had in her eyes. But Mirana knew she would see it eventually.

She was the most beautiful woman Lydia had ever seen. Her platinum blonde hair was styled perfectly and her dark red lips popped. She wore a sparkling white gown with sleeves and silver shoes that shined on the occasion the sun hit them.

"Lydia Kingsley?" The Queen asked aloud. Lydia nodded, still mesmerized by the Queen's beauty. The Queen floated down the marble steps to Lydia and pulled her into a hug. Lydia, surprised by the sudden show of affection didn't quite know what to do but awkwardly hugged the woman back.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Miss Lydia," the Queen said. "Oh, please do come in. We've all been expecting you, you know."

The Queen made her way back up the stairs and into the castle, Lydia following. When she entered she looked all around her at the massive hall. It was beautiful, with ceilings to the heavens and white, polished marble as far as the eye could see. The people of Marmoreal stood all around her and bowed to the Queen and herself as she walked past them. Waiting for them right in front of the Queen's throne the white rabbit Lydia had chased back at her estate, the Cheshire Cat, a small dormouse and a man wearing a strangely beautiful top hat. When Lydia and Mirana approached them, the court was dismissed.

"Lydia," The Queen said, "I would like to introduce to you my most trusted friends and confidants. I'm sure you already know all about them.

Lydia shook her head. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I don't know any of you."

Mirana's smiled faded away as well as the smiles of the others. Hadn't Alice told her all about them? Surely Alice had told Lydia about her adventures in Underland. Had she really forgotten?

"None of us, Lydia?" The Queen said.

"No. I'm terribly sorry, but I seem to have missed something."

Mirana decided to leave it for now. The girl would find out soon enough why she was here.

"No matter," Mirana said lightheartedly. "Let's just meet everyone shall we? These are some of my best friends here in Underland and they will be taking care of you during your stay with us. I see you've already met Chessur."

Chess grinned. "It was my pleasure," he purred.

"And you've barely met Nivens McTwisp," The Queen said, presenting the White Rabbit.

"Enchanted, Miss Lydia," he said in a short British accent. Lydia jumped when he heard him speak.

"He can talk?" she asked The Queen. Mirana giggled.

"Of course he can. Most animals here talk."

"Including me!" a voice rang out. Lydia looked down to see a tiny dormouse with a sword standing proudly at her feet. Mirana bent down and picked up the tiny thing and smiled.

"And this is Mallymkun, or Mally for short. She will keep you safe here."

Lydia wanted to roll her eyes. How could a tiny mouse protect her from harm here? It didn't make any sense.

Lydia then looked to the last person waiting to meet her. He was tall with pale skin and bright green eyes with purple circles under them that startled Lydia when she looked at them. His hair was wildly orange and untamed, poofing out on either side of his head. He wore a blue coat and brown pants that came to about the ankle, with boots. There was a large polka-dotted bow tie around his neck and of course the hat atop his head.

"Lydia, this is Tarrant Hightopp, he is one of my good friends as well as my Hatter. I suspect that you will get to know him quite well as he knows the most about Underland out of anyone I know."

Lydia and Tarrant looked at each other. He smiled at her, revealing a slight gap between his two front teeth. Lydia smiled back.

"An unbelievable pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lydia," he said taking off his hat and bowing to her. Lydia blushed.

"A pleasure," she replied smiling at him. "A pleasure to meet all of you. Even if I am a bit confused and tired."

"Oh you must be exhausted," Mirana remarked. "Tarrant, will you take Lydia to her room? Don't worry my dear, we will explain everything when you wake up."

Lydia smiled and yawned. She was grateful that people here actually cared about her well being rather than her social status and money.

"Thank you very much," Lydia replied graciously. Turning to the Hatter.

"This way, m'lady," he said leading Lydia to another part of the castle. The walk was quiet, for there was nothing for either of them to say. When they arrived at Lydia's room, Tarrant opened the door to reveal a beautiful, cozy, and comfortable room. Everything was blue, from the walls to the carpet to the bedspread. Lydia almost started drooling when she saw the bed. A huge, king-sized bed with fluffy pillows and blankets sat waiting for her. Lydia turned to Tarrant.

"Well thank you for showing me the way here. I certainly would have gotten lost by myself." _Damn, _Lydia thought. _So much for trying to not be awkward._

"Not a problem, Miss Lydia."

There was a few moments of silence between the two before Tarrant decided to be the first one to speak.

"Enjoy your rest then," he said and walked away briskly. Lydia watched the strange man go before entering the room and flinging herself onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep. Even though she was in an entirely new world without any friends or family, she didn't care. All that mattered now was that she was in a bed, sound asleep, perhaps dreaming the first good dream she had had in a while.

So glad that people like the story! Keep on reviewing!

3 TheatrePirate


	4. Muchness

Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter! Oh, and I took some liberties in making up some of the histories of the characters and places as well as creating a new day that you will see at the end of the chapter. Also, I will put some pictures of my inspirations in my author's profile so you can see clothing and such that Lydia wears.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! It makes me smile to know people like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Alice in Wonderland. _All characters save for Lydia and my other creations belong to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton.

Chapter 3- Muchness

"What do you think of her?" Mirana asked The Hatter as she bustled about her potion room. It was the following morning and Tarrant sat at the counter sniffing different elixirs and potions the Queen had made. After the Hatter had left Lydia in her room to sleep he wasn't able to stop thinking about her. She was like Alice but she wasn't at the same time. They looked completely different and had different energies to them. Tarrant couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about Lydia that enchanted him. And he hadn't even spoken more than two sentences to her.

"I think she's a perfect fit for the throne," Tarrant told her finally. The Queen smiled.

"I know she will be," Mirana replied still mixing different potions and such. "The Oraculum does not lie about these things."

It was true. The Oraculum had shown Mirana that Alice's granddaughter would eventually assume the role of Queen of Underland and rule successfully for many years. Without The Oraculum, Mirana would have never known of Lydia Kingsley.

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, when were you planning on telling Lydia that she is to be the next Queen?"

Mirana stopped in her tracks and frowned. Tarrant was right. Lydia still had no idea why she was here and what this place exactly was. The subject of becoming Queen was not one to be taken lightly and Lydia would surely need time to process the news and think about her future.

"Well," Mirana began. "It must be soon, but not too soon. Lydia must know by the Dawnwing Day, the day we officially welcome her to Underland. The day of the celebration and festival."

"That's in five days," Tarrant told her.

"Precisely. Tarrant, I want you to show her every park of Marmoreal today. Don't leave one speck of it unseen. Then tomorrow, you shall show her the rest of Underland, or most of it anyway," Mirana said thinking back to Crims and shuddering.

"Absolutely, Your Majesty," Tarrant replied.

"Good," Mirana smiled. "She must fall in love as soon as possible." The Queen said looking out one of her large windows at the Marmoreal grounds and beyond.

Tarrant's eyes opened wide. Love? Lydia needed to fall in love too? When Mirana turned and saw that Tarrant looked concerned, she giggled to herself.

"Not that kind of love," Mirana assured him. "She needs to fall in love with Underland. If she falls in love with it before finding out she's less likely to leave."

Tarrant let out a sigh of relief. Not that he never wanted to fall in love, but he was afraid of it. Deathly afraid. He had never been in love before and didn't quite know how it worked or how to let it grow. _Besides_, he thought. _"Who could ever fall in love with someone as mad as I?_

Up in her room, Lydia slowly awoke amidst a sea of blankets and pillows. She yawned and stretched before rolling onto her side snuggling back down again. Lydia didn't know how long she had slept for. It seemed like forever. Deciding to get up, Lydia rolled out of the bed and instantly looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing the dress that Agatha had picked out for her. Agatha. Lydia wondered if she was worried about her, and what Philip had ended up telling them.

Before heading back to the grand entryway of the castle, Lydia smoothed her hair and put her boots back on her feet.

The Hatter and The White Queen were walking back into the grand hall as Lydia was walking in. Mirana and Tarrant's eyes lit up when she saw the girl coming towards her.

"Lydia!" Mirana called. "You're awake."

"Yes," Lydia replied. "How long did I sleep for?"

"Quite a while," The Hatter told her. "I'd say more than eight hours."

"Wow," Lydia said.

"You poor dear, you must have been exhausted," Mirana told her. "But now that you are awake and rested, Tarrant will take you on a tour of the Marmoreal grounds. After all, our very special guest must be shown where she will be living."

Lydia was so confused but decided not to press the subject. She would find out soon enough what was going on. The Hatter kept looking at her with his odd, large eyes. He was clearly very excited to be taking her on a tour of this place. The Queen, too, was gazing upon Lydia with a smile, but as soon as she noticed a large dirt stain on Lydia's dress she frowned.

"But first, we must get you out of those filthy clothes and cleaned up. Ladies!"

The Queen's women in waiting were beside them in an instant, all ready to take care of Lydia.

"Ladies, this is Lydia Kingsley, our guest of honor. Please clean her up and put some clothing together for her."

The women all bowed their heads to the Queen and whisked Lydia away to a large marble room with a large bathtub in the middle. Lydia was stripped of her clothes and she attempted to cover herself, as she hadn't expected to have all of these strangers' eyes on her naked body. They scrubbed her up clean in the tub filled with more suds and bubbles Lydia had ever seen. She was then given a towel to dry herself off with. Lydia wrapped the towel around her and was then escorted to an adjoining room filled with so many clothes Lydia's jaw dropped. There was also a large vanity with a mirror and ever shade of makeup. Lydia was given a robe and was then approached by a young woman with dark brown, wavy hair. She had piercing blue eyes and had bright red lips.

"Miss Lydia, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lyriana and I am the Queen's first lady in waiting. Will it be all right if I style your hair and makeup?" she asked.

"Yes of course," Lydia replied.

With that, Lyriana began fuss with Lydia's hair, putting it under a special bonnet to dry it. While it was drying, the woman began to paint Lydia's face with makeup. It was very simple and natural. Soft pink lips and cheeks and very fine white silvery eye color made Lydia's once drained and tired looking face glow with warmth.

"Miss Lydia, you can choose a dress if you'd like," Lyriana told her. Lydia stood looking around the vast room. All of the dresses were sorted by color. How could she possibly find anything in here? Lydia quickly grabbed a mint green dress with a full skirt and thick straps.

"This will do just fine," Lydia told Lyriana and was helped into it. Then her hair was done just as it was before; loose curls pinned back on either side with her grandmother's barrettes.

"You look lovely Miss Lydia," the woman told her.

"Thank you very much," Lydia told her and walked back to find the Queen. She was waiting outside with Tarrant as Lydia approached her.

"Your Majesty," Lydia said. The Queen and Tarrant turned to see the done up Lydia. Tarrant's lower jaw fell to the ground and he quickly had to shut it himself. She looked beautiful.

"Why, Miss Lydia, you are simply glowing," Mirana told her. Lydia smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Lydia said.

"Go with Tarrant now, he'll show you and teach you everything you need to know about Marmoreal."

Lydia nodded as Mirana gestured with a delicate arm to an open door leading out to a courtyard.

The Hatter and Lydia strolled side by side awkwardly in the courtyard for several minutes before Tarrant began to describe certain things to Lydia.

"Now, Marmoreal Castle was built when the Queen's mother gained control of the throne. There used to be a terrible horrid looking castle when another family was reigning but luckily once the White Queen's family came to power they did it all over. It is made entirely out of marble you know. The Queen and her evil sister Iracebeth of Crims grew up here before Mirana, that's the Queen, was crowned Queen of Underland. Well Iracebeth was so upset that she left Marmoreal and created her own section of Underland called Crims."

The Hatter and Lydia were now in the shade of several dozen trees that lined the back of the courtyard. Lydia was enraptured by the story and continued to listen.

"Then," The Hatter said before taking a pensive pause. "Came the Horovendoush day." Lydia was surprised to hear that The Hatter's voice took on a Scottish brogue.

"The day the Red Queen sent her Jabberwocky upon Marmoreal and took control of Underland."

"Jabberwocky?" Lydia asked him. What in heaven's name was a Jabberwocky?

"The most foul of all creatures," The Hatter told her. "A beast so evil and so horrendous. A beast only the Red Queen could love."

"Oh," Lydia said quietly. She could easily see that the Hatter was very much affected by this story and she didn't want to bother him with any other questions. The two were now strolling about the garden where Lydia met some of the Queen's flowers. They enchanted her, as she had never seen talking flowers with faces before!

"Your grandmother slew it you know," he said. Lydia's head shot to him.

"My grandmother? She was here?"

The Hatter smiled. "Aye, she was. She was our champion. On the Frabjous day in the time of the Red Queen, Alice Kingsley slew the Jabberwocky and restored rule to the White Queen."

Lydia sunk down to sit on a marble bench. She was in shock. Her very own grandmother slew a beast? She had come to this place, knew all these people and creatures? Lydia hadn't known about any of this.

"She never mentioned that," Lydia said, almost trance-like. "Any of this."

"I know," the Hatter replied, sitting down next to her. "But your grandmother saved us all. She was a brilliant woman and had so much muchness."

"Muchness?"

The Hatter laughed. "Aye, muchness." Lydia blinked.

"Do I have muchness?"

"Hmm," the Hatter said looking right into her eyes. Lydia smiled and giggled as the Hatter made faces, trying to uncover her muchness.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he told her finally. Lydia frowned. "But we shall find out soon enough." The Hatter continued. Again, Lydia found herself confused.

"This is a very confusing place," she told him as she looked out over the garden of white roses.

"I'm sorry," The Hatter replied. "I know what it's like to feel that way. When your brain feels as if a million ideas and thoughts are just scrambled and messy and they don't stop for a moment to rest."

Lydia looked at him. He seemed so fragile and hopeless at the one moment. She put a hand upon his stained yet soft one. The moment his hand touched hers he looked up at her. She smiled.

"Are you ever afraid of going mad?" he asked her very seriously. Lydia furrowed a brow and then it hit her. He was mad. The eyes, the Scottish accent, what he had just said about feeling confused.

"Do people think you're mad?" she asked him.

"I am mad," he told her, the expression drained from his voice. Lydia's heart sank. When she had first met him she hadn't thought he was mad, and it hadn't occurred to her until just now. Lydia now took both of his hands in hers and stared at him directly in the eye.

"I'm not afraid," she told him. "Not hardly."

Tarrant looked at her and smiled his toothy grin. He liked Lydia a lot and knew she would fit in perfectly in Underland. Perhaps Alice wasn't meant to stay here. Her destiny was to grow up and have children, and grandchildren. And then one day, her granddaughter's destiny was to come here, and inherit the throne of the White Queen. The Starladrous Day.

"You may just have some muchness in you after all."


	5. Warmth

Hello all!

This is a fairly short chapter but I know exactly where this is all going. Plus I needed to update…it had been getting a little too long since my last chapter. Also, there is a link to the inspiration behind Lydia's purple dress now available in my profile if anyone is interested! On to chapter 4!

Chapter 4- Warmth

Lydia and Tarrant stayed in the garden for a long time talking and becoming acquainted with one another. Lydia had told Tarrant about her life growing up and of Alice's adventures at sea. Tarrant told Lydia his own story about his clan before the horrible day the Jabberwocky had killed them all. He had had a large family; six brothers and sisters and a mother and father who were both in favor with the Queen.

"I learned that I had a skill for making hats when I saw my mother wear a really big one while escorting the Queen around her garden. This garden," he told Lydia. "I decided that I wanted to be able to make something that beautiful every day of my life and so I was granted permission to use the Queen's sewing room. I made myself this hat first," he said, taking off his exquisite top hat and ran his fingers along the brim.

"When it was complete I felt such a feeling of accomplishment and joy and I just knew that I needed to keep making them. My mother loved this hat. She had said to me that it was the most astounding hat she had ever seen. I think of her every time I put it on."

Tarrant paused for a moment, looking at his hat.

"So in the end, I offered my services to the Queen. Thankfully she loved the idea and employed me in her court."

"That's a wonderful story," Lydia told him. "I'm sorry mine was so boring."

Tarrant scoffed a laugh. "It wasn't boring. It just wasn't as colorful."

Lydia shook her head. "No it wasn't."

Just then, a bloodhound with Mally on top came bounding into the garden. Tarrant and Lydia stood as the dog came to a stop in front of them.

"'Evening Tarrant, Lydia," The dog said in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Good evening Bayard," Tarrant said.

"The Queen would like you to come for dinner in the Dining Hall," Mally said in her high-pitched voice.

"Very well then," Tarrant replied, putting his hat back firmly on his head. Then offering his arm to Lydia who took it willingly. They followed Bayard into the Hall and found Mirana and Lyriana sitting at a long white marble table.

It was a nice dinner. Tarrant and The Queen talked throughout most of it, reminiscing and joking about times past as Lydia just sat listening. She absorbed all of their stories and tried to picture in her head what they were talking about, even though most of the time she didn't have the slightest idea. By this point, Lydia had just accepted the fact that she would just have to wait to learn about all of this when the time came.

Throughout the meal, Lyriana kept very silent; only speaking up when she had something to say. Lydia had noticed that she wasn't wearing white like all of the other White Queen's ladies in waiting. She was wearing a blue skirt and white silky shirt with a red sash around her waist. She wore her dark brown hair down in curls with a white tie in her hair, completely different than the fashions of Marmoreal. Right before dessert rolled around, she stood up and looked around the table then back at the Queen.

"Your Majesty, please excuse me but it's about time I go on my ride."

"Oh, of course. You're excused."

Lyriana nodded and then disappeared. The Queen, Tarrant, Mally and Nivens went on talking as if nothing had happened.

Lyriana hurried out to the stables behind the castle, holding her skirts up as she ran. It was dark and had started to rain heavily. She finally reached the barn and released a horse with a coat as black as the night. She dried her hair as best she could before pulling on a hooded cloak that had been left in the stable. She grabbed a saddle and placed it on the horses back before leaping on top.

"To Salazen Grum," she said in the horse's ear. The horse bobbed his head, showing that he understood the command. Lyriana dug her heels into the side of the horse and he dashed off. Lyriana rode for miles before coming to the abandoned castle that once belonged to the Red Queen, Iracebeth.

To say that the grounds were dead would be an understatement. Salazen Grum was a wasteland with no life to speak of whatsoever. The Red Queen's once elaborate and gaudy castle was now falling apart and looked as though it could start decaying at any moment. Lyriana slowed her horse as she approached the gate. She dismounted the horse and walked with him to a large door with a knocker on it. It was pouring now and well into the night. The woman knocked on the enormous wooden door several times. After waiting in the wind and rain for several minutes the door creaked open. Lyriana looked into the eye of the man standing before her and grinned wildly.

"Stayne," she said wickedly. Lyriana let go of the horse, who stood where he was, knowing not to run off in the rain, and grabbed the back of Stayne's head and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Why does Lyriana wear such different clothes?" Lydia asked the Hatter as she explored the Queen's study; a magnificent marble room filled with books on shelves that were at least eight feet high, maps and encyclopedias everywhere, all to do with Underland of course and a large fireplace that was burning. After dinner Lydia had asked the Queen if she could explore the study and library. The Queen agreed and Tarrant volunteered himself to go with her. After Lydia had changed into pajamas, a silky pair of white pants and a top, she met Tarrant in the study.

Tarrant sat in a chair staring into the fire as Lydia strolled through the room. He hadn't been feeling himself the last day or so and he thought that maybe Lydia had something to do with it.

When Lydia's voice rang through the room Tarrant shook away his thoughts about her and answered her question.

"Lyriana is The Queen's best and closest friend so you could say she gets special treatment. However, she does wear the appropriate clothes required at important events."

"Oh," Lydia said as she sat down on the large couch opposite the fireplace and put her feet up, lounging. She looked at Tarrant for while, smiling sweetly. Tarrant's heart raced. The soft, orange light from the fire hitting her face added to her already stunning beauty. She wore her hair in a loose braid that fell over one shoulder and had loose strands of hair falling around her face.

"Tarrant, what am I doing here?" Lydia finally asked, a yearning for the truth in the sound of her voice. Tarrant hated to lie to her. He knew he had to say something but didn't know exactly how to tell her so he didn't.

"I don't have the slightest idea," he told her. Lydia's face fell.

"I'm just so confused," she said, letting a deep breath out. "One minute I'm preparing for a wedding and then I'm here."

Tarrant's heart stopped. A wedding? Lydia was getting married?

"Wedding?" Tarrant asked. Lydia nodded.

"I'm engaged," she said simply. Tarrant shifted his eyes to her left hand.

"You're not wearing a ring," he stated.

"I know," Lydia said simply, looking at her bare hand. She thought about how happy she was that she didn't have a ring. It was just another thing to prove she was not free. "He never presented me with one."

"Oh," Tarrant said simply. Lydia yawned and cuddled up to the pillow she was leaning against. She closed her heavy eyes for what she thought would be a moment. Lydia was soon fast asleep on the couch in front of the fire. Tarrant, who had been staring into the flames hadn't seen her fall asleep.

"Lydia, I know why you're here," he began. "I can explain everything."

But when Tarrant turned to her he noticed she was already in a deep sleep. A look of uncertainty came over his face. He didn't know if he should just let her sleep there or somehow get Lydia to her room. He hesitated for a moment but then stood up. He clenched his hands as he walked slowly over to the sleeping Lydia, nervous to pick her up. Gently, Tarrant slid both hands under Lydia and pick her up softly. Tarrant was a bit pleased and surprised himself with his strength.

Lydia's room wasn't too far from the study and Tarrant had no problem carrying Lydia there. Once in the room, Tarrant walked over to the bed and gingerly placed Lydia in the bed. Then he fixed the blankets so she was under the covers. Before leaving, Tarrant looked down at her again. He then softly brushed a strand of hair out of Lydia's face. When his hand touched Lydia's skin he suddenly felt warmth flow throughout his body. What was all of this? Tarrant knew what love was, of course, but he had no idea what it felt like for he had never been in love before. This couldn't possibly be love. It happened to fast! Then again, things always seem to move a bit fast in Underland.

Tarrant quietly left the room shutting the door behind him. Once outside he let out a huge breath as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. And perhaps he had.

A/N- Reviews are lovely!

-TheatrePirate


	6. Queen

Chapter 5- Queen

"Miss Lydia…Lydia…"

Lydia heard the high-pitched sound of Mallymkun's voice ringing in her ears as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Sure enough, the little white mouse was standing right in front of her, Mally's beady little eyes staring.

"It's time to get up you know," Mally informed Lydia.

Lydia grinned to herself and began to roll over onto her other side and snuggling down into the comfy sheets. She had absolutely no intention of getting up.

"Not now Mally," she said, cherishing the softness of her pillow. "Just five more minutes."

Mally rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Five more minutes," she mocked under her breath. "That's no way for the future Queen to behave."

Lydia's eyes flew open and she froze. Mally knew that she had once again let her big mouth get in the way and slowly covered her mouth with a paw. Lydia sat up instantly and glared down at the poor mouse that had just said too much.

"What did you say?" Lydia asked breathlessly, anger rising inside of her.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all," Mally said.

In a flash, Lydia was throwing off her sheets and blankets and marching into the grand hall where she was sure the White Queen would be sitting on her marble throne. She was fuming on the inside. Future queen? Is that why she was here? Why wouldn't they have told her the minute she arrived here?

Sure enough, the Queen was in the grand hall with her court going over details for the festival.

"Your Majesty!" Lydia yelled, neither afraid nor embarrassed to be making such a commotion. Mirana's head turned to the girl who had just entered the room. Lydia was still in her pajamas and stomping toward her, anger spread all over the girls face.

"Oh no," Mirana whispered to herself.

"Your Majesty, would you please care to inform me as to why I am here?" Lydia demanded. Tarrant, who had been up in his workshop and heard the commotion, had hurried into the hall as well. When Lydia saw his entrance she flushed an angry bright red.

"You! You knew about this didn't you?" she said to Tarrant, shaking a finger at him and her voice almost breaking. "You all knew," Lydia said looking around at all the men and women of the court—at McTwisp and Bayard, and Mally. Her eyes then fell on Lyriana briefly, whose face was expressionless. It was silent for a moment with no one knowing what to say or do. They all knew Lydia would have to find out eventually. Just not like this.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia," Mirana said, feeling truly sorry for the girl. "We did not know you were going to find out like this."

"I still would have reacted the same way if anyone else had told me!" Lydia said, still fuming and upset.

"I understand that you are scared and terribly confused Lydia but if you would just listen to me," Mirana said walking closer to the girl and reaching out to her. Lydia just looked at the Queen and started to back up, shaking her head. Mirana's face fell as she watched Lydia turn and run out of the hall. Once she was gone, Mirana turned back to the crowd of people behind her.

"Well she was bound to find out anyway," Mirana finally said.

"Your Majesty," Tarrant began, approaching Mirana's side. "Would you like me to go see if she's alright?"

Before Mirana had the chance to answer, Lyriana swooped down from where she had stood next to the throne and stood on the other side of Mirana.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea," she said. "Lydia needs some time to herself, to think this all through. The poor dear has been through enough in the past couple days. If she stays in there past the afternoon tea, I will go talk to the girl."

Tarrant was slightly taken aback by Lyriana's suggestion to go to Lydia. After all, he knew Lydia better than anyone in the palace. Even though that wasn't saying much.

"I suppose you are right," Mirana said to Lyriana. "But we must go on planning as if this never happened. Alright everyone, back to work."

Lydia had been in her bedchamber for so long she had no idea what time it was, if time even existed here. Lydia stood on the balcony of her room overlooking the Underland countryside. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but the thought of one day having to rule this vast place was permanently engrained in her mind. She began to cry some more until she heard the click of her door. Lydia jumped and turned to face where the noise came from to find Lyriana standing in her room. Her dark hair was wild, and crimson red lips were pursed.

"Lydia," she said smoothly.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked, sniffling and trying to cover up her tears.

"I wish to help you."

"How could you possibly help me?" Lydia asked, turning away from the woman. Lyriana slowly walked towards Lydia.

"Because I know what it is like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Two worlds," Lydia said corrected her. "My supposed duty here, and my duty to my future husband. And how would you know the first thing about having the weight of the world on your shoulders? You're just a lady in waiting."

Lyriana raised and eyebrow and her skin boiled. But she couldn't let Lydia notice her raised temper. Lydia's comment may have been pushed aside for now, but would not be forgotten.

"Ah, yes," Lyriana began. "But think about your life there…stuffy, cold, grey, every sordid adjective in the dictionary. Here, you can escape that life. You can become more than what you ever planned for yourself to become. Think about your grandmother. What would she want you to do?"

Lyriana was now inches away from Lydia's ear. Her voice was calming and each word slowly dripped from her lips.

Her grandmother. Alice. She had taught Lydia everything she knew about being a human being, she had told her to learn how to live. Was being here actually living? Who knew?

"Come on, Lydia. Being here has to be far better than being under the control of many people. Live your life, Lydia."

A/N- Gahh sorry for taking such a long time to update and then writing such a short chapter. I needed to get something up here hahaha. I'm starting the next chapter as soon as this is posted.

REVIEWSSS! =D


	7. A Flutter

Hey guys! This whole chapter is fluff so I hope you like fluff! It's about time we had some here!

PS. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Alice in Wonderland_

Chapter 6- A Flutter

Hours had passed…how many hours, Lydia did not know. It was dark now and there was a light fog rolling through Marmoreal. Lydia now lay on her bed, belly down, looking out at the night sky. Her eyes were stung from crying, her mind hurting. The words that Lyriana had spoken to her played repeatedly over and over again in her head. Everything she said appealed to Lydia but scared her. If her grandmother were here Lydia knew exactly what she would want her to do. At the same time however, Lydia didn't know if she could abandon her world even if she wanted to. What was she going to tell the Queen? So many people were waiting on an answer from her. She had to respond.

It just didn't seem fair. She had no time to think about it, no time to feel like she was making the right decision. But maybe it was supposed to be that way, for now anyway.

Sighing out a heavy breath, Lydia sat up and rubbed her eyes. They needed her answer. The girl stood and put on a robe over her nightclothes and left her room headed for the Queen's study where she was sure to find her.

The hallways were lit with flickering candles lighting the way. Lydia, lost in thought, must have taken a wrong turn because she suddenly realized she was lost; in a part of the castle she had never been. As she tried to reverse her steps a person humming caught her ear. Lydia stopped in her tracks and turned to follow the voice. It grew louder and louder until Lydia was in front of a door that was cracked open slightly. She peaked into the room to find The Hatter working on something, presumably a hat. To her complete surprise, she felt her heart flutter in her chest.

Lydia was so drawn to him but she couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was. He was kind that was for sure. She knew he cared about her. Yes, he may be mad, but it was precisely that quality that Lydia grew fond of. She most certainly didn't feel this way about Phillip and she had known him for quite sometime.

As she watched longer she noticed at how happy he was when working at his trade. He was full of life, working smoothly and with such grace and passion. Passion. Lydia had no passions she could think of.

Wanting to see a little better, Lydia pushed the door open a little more, but the door creaked loudly as it moved and Tarrant shot up from his work to find Lydia at the door, a surprised look on her face. They stared at each other for a moment or two and Tarrant put his work down.

"Lydia," he said. "You're up and about."

She nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I disrupted your work. I was on my way to the Queen's study but I must have taken a wrong turn."

"It's quite alright," he assured her. "You are always welcome here," he said, indicating the room around him. It was a beautiful room, and quite large too. It was filled with hats of all sizes, shapes and colors.

Lydia slowly stepped further into the room and to the back wall where the hats were all arranged. She walked over to them and ran her fingers over them, admiring their beauty and fine detail.

Tarrant watched her. He didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all. When Lydia made it to the end of the line of hats she turned to him and smiled.

"I want to learn."

Tarrant was confused. "Learn what?"

"I want to learn how to make a hat."

Tarrant quickly smiled and his large eyes grew wide with excitement.

"You do? Well that's just splendid Lydia. I'll teach you everything I know. You'll be a divine hatter in no time!"

Lydia's smile grew wider and she walked over to him, right up to him so that their bodies were almost touching. Without hesitation, Lydia took his hands in hers. His hands were warm from all of his work. The sudden touch from Lydia made Tarrant warm all over. She tended to do that to him. As they stood together, Tarrant searched her face as the smiled weakened and turned into a worried one.

"I'm staying, Tarrant," she said finally. "But I need you to tell me everything is going to be alright."

He looked right into her eyes and she looked right into his.

"I can't promise that," he said in almost a whisper. Lydia's face fell and she looked away from him. This wasn't the answer she had expected and Tarrant realized that. As he felt Lydia try to let go of his hands and move away, he held them even tighter. She stayed, but looked down at her feet.

Tarrant then let go of one her hands and brought his hand up to her chin, lifting it so they could meet eyes once again.

"Nothing in life is ever easy, Lydia. It is an eternal riddle. But you must remember, you have that muchness inside of you. We all know you have it."

Lydia could feel her eyes filling with tears but they didn't fall. She nodded and then looked back up at him. Her eyes locked on his. She then did something she didn't expect herself to do. Lydia slowly raised her hand to Tarrant's check and touched it. It was soft. He didn't know what was happening but it just was. Tarrant raised his hand and met it with hers that was on his cheek. They looked at each other again. Nothing was stopping them. Tarrant slowly moved in towards Lydia within moments, he had touched his lips to hers. It was each their first kiss. It was quick, nothing much, but Tarrant suddenly broke away from her quickly.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I'm so terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me. How could I be so stupid?" His eyes had changed and he turned from her and began pacing frantically.

"Tarrant!" Lydia said comfortingly taking his face between her hands. He looked at her and slowly returned to normal.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. It was just a kiss. Only a kiss."

This time Lydia moved in and kissed him tenderly and for a bit longer than the last time. She then broke away and smiled at him.

"I'm not sorry," she said.

FLUFF!

Hope you liked it =)

Review! I don't have too many…


End file.
